


Young and Broken

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [72]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 72 - "We'll figure this out."
Relationships: Lauriam & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 8





	Young and Broken

"Do you hate me?" Ven asked, his voice small, even when compared to his usual problems speaking up.

"It wasn't your fault," Lauriam said. He had known that, even when Ventus had said it was his fault, because how could a kind boy like Ven kill his sister?

"I feel like it was, though," Ven said. "How do I fix this?"

Lauriam put his hand on Ven's head, like he had often done with... "We'll figure this out."

"I hope so," Ven said.

It was unfair, what this kid had already gone through so young.

He reminded Lauriam of Strelitzia.


End file.
